


All Your Fault

by twdlover1119



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Different Characters POV, Events from TWD s9 Mentioned, It's not back yet, Just passing the time, Major Character Death Mentioned, My First Work in This Fandom, Negan - Freeform, Negan is a good guy, Never posted TWD before, Other, Reformed Negan, Scars, TWD s10, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), The Kingdom (Walking Dead), The Sanctuary (Walking Dead), The Saviors (Walking Dead) - Freeform, Warning: Language, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdlover1119/pseuds/twdlover1119
Summary: This is a collection of fan fics going into different characters thoughts and feelings, including Negan, Daryl, Lydia, Michonne, Carol, and others (Please keep in mind the second half of season 10 will be released on February 23rd, 2020, so right now, I don't know anyone's fate, I'm just exploring their thoughts, trying to do each character justice, even the characters no one seems to like).
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan thinks about everything he's done and why he's in the place he is right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Daryl, coming soon!

Negan glanced around the damp forest, where the sun shone though the trees, sparkling off the wet leaves. He had never noticed how beautiful nature could be until he got mixed up with the skin freaks. Sure, there was no reason to give a shit anymore, but it was still pretty. But its beauty was ruined by walker bodies, fires, skins on sticks, and that freaky-ass bald lady who could lash out and kill someone when he least expected it. He knew he had been a terrible leader, but had he been as bad as Alpha?

Alpha's second in command, Beta, was worse. To Negan, at least. He literally left him to die. But Negan lived, and that made Beta even more mad. He always did what ever he could to give Negan a hard time, but Negan had a mission, and he wasn't gonna back down now, not after everything he'd been through already. Besides, if he broke and tried to run, they would surely catch him. Even if he did somehow manage to get away from them, where would he go? He couldn't go back to Alexandria, not after this, and certainly not after he'd killed that bastard who was trying to hurt Lydia. He really didn't mean to, he was just trying to help. But they didn't know that. Everyone was taking a vote on whether to kill him or not. To his surprise, most of the council actually voted 'no.' But once he got the opportunity to leave, he did.

He sighed and looked down at the ground where he was sitting, and silently thought to himself, 'What would Rick do?' This wasn't the first time he'd asked himself this question. Rick was the best leader he'd ever known, as much as he would've hated to admit it back then. Almost everyone looked up to him and trusted him, except for the occasional asshole who thought they could to better. He thought of the kid he'd killed, Spencer. He felt a twinge of regret, even though he knew he'd deserved it. He didn't have to kill him like that. Why didn't he just alert Rick? Why did he have to be so cruel?

Thinking of Rick, his thoughts wandered to Carl, Rick's teenage son. When Negan had first met Carl, he was a bit surprised such a young kid had lived that long. But soon after he realized it was because he had his father protecting him. Plus, the kid was a badass. He snuck into the back of one of his trucks and shot a few of his men at The Sanctuary. He liked Carl; he had wanted him to join the Saviors, but he knew he wouldn't. 

Then he remembered with a wave of guilt what he did to the red head and the Chinese kid. He had always told himself all those years ago it was Rick's fault, he started the war, he killed your men, don't feel guilty, they deserved it. But now he looked back and wished he'd swallowed his pride and just surrendered. He wanted to, but he didn't think he could. Guilt had consumed him, and after they'd locked him up, he'd begged Maggie to kill him, but she left him to wallow in his shame, deservedly so.

After he'd killed Abraham, he didn't plan to kill anyone else; but then Daryl had jumped up and punched him when he was being a dick and shoving Lucille, covered in Abraham's blood, right in Rosita's face. Then he proceeded to kill Glenn, who was just a kid. He had a wife, and they were expecting a child. He lied to himself and said Maggie would be fine, she had other friends, but he knew that kid would grow up with no father, and Maggie would be devastated for a long, long time. He had single handedly destroyed a family.

He didn't even stop there; he kidnapped Daryl and had Dwight torture him and feed him dog food. He had no idea why Daryl had voted to let him live, but he didn't think he should have. He knew if he did live, Daryl would regret not voting 'yes.' He wouldn't let him talk to anyone, especially not Lydia. 

Negan liked Lydia. He understood her, and she understood him. Neither of them were really accepted by anyone, and they didn't fit in anywhere. Sure, Lydia wasn't locked up in a cell at night, but she felt like she deserved to be, as did Negan. He assured her she didn't do anything, she was just a kid and she had plenty of time to change everyone's opinion of her. Negan, on the other hand, already had such a bad reputation, he didn't think anyone in Alexandria would trust him ever again.

So sitting there on the wet ground of the forest, surrounded by the Whisperers, he reminded himself he was the one who got himself stuck here. He was the reason everything happened. It was all his fault, and he knew he deserved to be stuck here with these skin freaks. He got himself into this mess, so he was the only one who could get himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!


	2. Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl thinks back on everything him and Rick went through together, everyone they lost along the way, and how they stayed strong together no matter what happened. But what is he supposed to do now? Who is he anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now it's not clear if Daryl will have any kind of romance in this season, but it'll probably be either Connie or Carol, so I tried to be as vague as possible while still making it clear he had feelings for them.

Sitting on the porch of Carol's house, making sure she was okay, Daryl inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and blew out a long stream of smoke. He sighed and looked along the edges of the walls, thinking of how sturdy he thought they looked when he first arrived at Alexandria. He thought nothing could get in, that no one could break them down. He thought to himself how stupid he had been. Obviously he had been wrong. Alpha was throwing small things their way; fires, walkers, and herds that got bigger every time. He wondered why she was doing this instead of just sending her huge horde of walkers and finishing off all the Alexandrians once and for all.

He wondered if this would be over by now if Rick was still here. It'd been over a year since the Whisperer war started, and still they had no idea what to do. There was no one who tied everything together. He knew Michonne was trying, but she wasn't Rick. She could never be Rick. Rick brought everyone together, all the communities, even the Sanctuary. That's how everyone survived. The communities drifted apart once Rick died, and they all tried to survive on their own. The Sanctuary couldn't stand without Rick to lead them or without Maggie supplying them with food and supplies from Hilltop. Daryl refused to lead them, no matter how many times Rick asked. The Kingdom was once a powerful place, but it fell into ruin and had since been abandoned by it's people. With Maggie gone and Jesus and Tara dead, there was no leader at Hilltop, but a council who made the decisions. Daryl was willing to bet if Rick was still alive the communities would still be standing, united, and the Whisperers wouldn't stand a chance. 

Daryl watched Carol talk to Jerry, and smiled at the sight of her laughing. He hadn't seen her look happy in a while. Ever since Alpha killed so many of his friends, including Carol's son, she was full of hate and was hell bent on getting revenge. Daryl kept trying to keep her from doing anything rash or something that would cause Alpha to kill them all, but Carol was determined to kill Alpha, no matter what happened. He tried to remind her one stupid thing would cost them all, but she wouldn't listen. He was certain if she wouldn't listen to him, she wasn't gonna listen to anybody. Him and Carol didn't keep secrets from each other; at last not up until now.

Daryl had tried to do everything he could to help Lydia, Alpha's daughter, feel like she fit in, which meant keeping her away from Negan. He didn't want him around her, or telling her how to handle things. He wanted Lydia to fit in and feel accepted, but he knew that was never going to happen if people kept seeing her with Negan. Some people didn't know Negan, or what he had done, but Daryl remembered all too well. He was there for everything during the war with the Saviors. Lydia didn't know anything, but he warned her to stay away from him, and still, no matter what he said, she always went to Negan to talk to or for advice. 

He watched as Carol and Connie started talking. Connie was very special to him. When he first met Magna and her group, he didn't trust any of them. But after awhile, him and Connie grew close while on a mission to save Henry from the Whisperers. She convinced him to let Lydia come back to Alexandria so they could keep her safe from her mother, Alpha. Daryl reluctantly agreed, mostly for Connie, but also because he imagined himself in Lydia's place. When he was young, he was abused by his family, just like Lydia. She had scars all over her arm, and probably in other places, just like he did. His back was covered in scars. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 

Lydia reminded him of another young girl he used to know. Beth Greene, Maggie's little sister. After the Governor had torn down the fences at the Prison and set everything on fire, everyone got split up. Him and Beth were together for a while, and they grew close. When he first met her, he thought she was just a spoiled little girl who was only alive because of her sister and father, but as he got to know her better, it turned out she was a survivor, a tough one, too. She was still sweet and kind, and believed there were still good people in the world. Daryl didn't think so before he met her, and she opened his eyes. He realized he had been with a group of good people the whole time. He had been devastated when Beth was murdered by Dawn Lerner, and him and Maggie shared their grief over her. Maggie lost a sister, but Daryl lost one of the sweetest, nicest, most innocent people he had ever met. And he didn't know a lot of people like that.

Thinking of the Governor, his thoughts wandered to his brother Merle, who the Governor killed. Daryl still remembered having to kill him when he turned into a walker, how he thought he couldn't do it, but then he did anyway. He remembered thinking to himself it didn't matter; he was barely a human anymore anyway. Back then, he thought it didn't matter who you killed, as long as you kept yourself alive. Now he knew it was about surviving, sure, but also about surviving with the people you care about, and making sure the world you're creating is a world worth living in. He was trying as best as he could, but thinking about all the people he'd lost, he knew he had to keep going, for them and for all the people he was living for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!


End file.
